


reunited

by adventuretrinity



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ash lynx is alive, not very much just a little bit, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuretrinity/pseuds/adventuretrinity
Summary: eiji travels back to america five years after his first trip there, plagued with thoughts about a certain green eyed boy.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't wrote in quite awhile but i hope u enjoy!!! 
> 
> actually wrote something kinda fluffy and not super sad for once lol

it had been five years since eiji was in america and saw ash. that boy still continued to plague his thoughts, but there was nothing he could do about it.

he didn't even know if ash was alive.

the thought terrified him, all he wanted to do was protect ash, but again,

there was nothing he could do.

it was hard at first, and its gradually gotten better to deal with, but not by very much. he had tried almost everything to get in contact with ash, but nothing had worked.

ibe stayed in contact with max, but whenever asked about ash, he would change the subject.

he wondered what the boy was up to.

that stupid ash, always off in his own world somewhere.

but eiji still loved the crazy boy.

it was november now, the cold settling in and the sky patched up with clouds. the days were short and ruthless, windy and unforgiving, but it was a beautiful season nonetheless. 

eiji was scheduled to go back to america tomorrow.

his sister is going on a trip there, only for a few weeks, but his mother wants him to look after her. it wouldn't hurt.

he wasn't even really sure where they were going, he just agreed to go so his sister would stop begging him. he loved her dearly, but she was a bit persistent 

he didn't know they were going to new york until he saw the plane ticket.

he didn't know how to feel. 

there's no chance he would see ash, would he?

was he alive?

too many questions were on his mind. he attempted to sleep it off, but to no avail.

his dreams were filled with blonde hair and green eyes, warm and happy, smiling and laughing together. it was bubbly and fun, playful and teasing.

he woke up crying.

the flight was long and uneventful. eiji had felt anxious ever since he woke up, and for what reason? even if ash was alive there was a slim chance they would run into each other. he was only here for his sister, that was it.

he had to forget about ash and move on with his life.

but oh how it was so hard.

the two siblings had gotten their luggage and left the airport already when eiji's mind had caught up with him, his body working on autopilot while his mind was in the clouds. his sister didn't say anything, which he was actually grateful for. she knew about ash, so maybe that's why she's staying quiet.

he didn't talk much about ash to his family. when he first got back from america, she teased him asking if he had found a girlfriend.

he didn't have the heart to take the teasing.

all she knew about ash was that he was a dear friend eiji met while in america. after that incident there was no more mention of him.

"come on eiji let's go!" his sister grabbed his hand, dragging him along into a taxi. he hadn't realized he'd drifted off again.

they later made it to their hotel. it was already pretty late, so his sister had gone to bed. 

eiji decided to go out wandering.

the night air was cool and the moon's shine was covered up with all the city lights. it was a nice stroll, he tried to remember if anything looked familiar, but nothing popped into his head.

until he saw the library. 

he remembered all the times he spent with ash there, sat by his side while he read or worked, (he looked so cute with those glasses.)

the smell was still familiar, scented with dozens of old books and wrinkled up paper, ink stains and early morning coffee, it was all so familiar. eiji was amazed it was still open despite it being pretty late, but not surprised there weren't very many people around. he made his way by the tables placed along the wall, not really paying attention to his surroundings. he unconsciously lead himself to a certain seat, a seat home to a boy, smart and kind and stupid and handsome at the same time, young, but somehow more mature and wise than him, a just overall spectacular being. 

his knee rammed into the chair, eiji falling behind in an attempt to grab his knee from the impact. a hand reached out to him, a voice also reaching out. "are you alright?" it was so familiar, yet so distant. it sounded like coming home.

eiji looked up to meet this mystery person offering assistance, but it was no stranger.

green eyes stared back at him.

"eiji...?"

he took the reached out hand, getting back onto his feet. the hand that fit perfectly with his.

"ash."

the world seemed to stop. the two boys were stuck staring at each other in this dreamlike state. it had to be a dream, right? 

they had meet each other in dreams so many times before it was too hard to tell now. 

ash's arms were around him in an instant, he couldn't he process it at first, but then hugged back.

it was so warm. surrounded by the scent of books and ink and the cold weather outside amplified by the wind, it all didn't matter.

he was home now.

"i missed you," eiji said at last, not letting go of the embrace, too scared to let go as the illusion might end. 

"what are you doing here?" ash whispered back, afraid being too loud would make this fantasy crumble down.

so both boys were afraid this wasn't real. they had convinced themselves of it for so long. 

it was hard being apart.

"i came with my sister, for a trip, i, i thought you were dead, i, ash-" he was cut off with a sob barely escaping his throat. ash broke the tight embrace to stare at the boy, memorize him and make sure he doesn't disappear. "i'm sorry, eiji, i was scared and,"

"i had never been in love before."

eiji's eyes met ash's, sweet and pure and oh so green. "me neither," he spoke, moving closer to the boy.

ash cupped his cheek, "i missed you too, eiji." the space between them was gradually getting smaller, but neither boy was complaining.

their noses were touching, eiji's still cold and pink from outside, and his hands on ash's shoulders, feeling the fabric of the sweater he was wearing. 

ash leaned in closer, and their lips touched, a mix of warm and cold from the opposing temperatures, two pairs of lips that have been apart too long, but could still move together like it was common knowledge. 

there were no fireworks or explosions, but it felt like a warm embrace on a cold day, it felt like the satisfying end to a story, it wasn't perfect, but oh how it was perfect. 

"i'm sorry for not keeping in contact, i just wanted to keep you safe," ash said.

"i feel safe with you, ash," eiji said, kissing him again. 

ash smiled, the first genuine smile in a long time, "i feel safe with you too."

"you better not be getting into any trouble," eiji said, his voice teasing.

ash smiled again.

it was good to be back.


End file.
